There is a continued demand for long-lasting and/or controlled freshness on surfaces and in the air. Various different product forms exist to deliver freshness to surfaces, such as clothing, furniture, and the like, and to the air. For example, freshness products may take the form of candles, sprays, manual, automatic, and passive air freshener dispensers, laundry detergents, laundry enhancers, and dryer sheets, and various other forms. Sprayable compositions exist that attempt to deliver long lasting-freshness with relatively high levels of perfumes to mask or react with malodors, malodor counteractants that trap or react with malodors, and/or pro-perfumes. Various laundry products exist on the market that incorporate benefit delivery particles, such as encapsulated perfume particles for controlled release of perfume. Encapsulating the perfume provides delayed release of the perfume until the capsule breaks upon movement, such as being rubbed by a hand or across a fabric. Therefore, the perfume capsules can release perfume days or weeks after the perfume capsules are delivered to the fabric or surface.
Attempts have been made to provide sprayable compositions comprising perfume capsules because sprayable compositions provide a way for a user to quickly and easily apply a freshening composition to a particular surface. Exemplary products include HERO™ Clean and WONDER FRESH™ sprays. However, these products do not stabilize the perfume capsules in the compositions, resulting in the perfume capsules floating to the top of the composition. Before spraying the composition, such products require the user to shake the product to mix the perfume capsules with the liquid portion of the composition. This method may add extra time and effort for the user, and, additionally, may not result in an even distribution of the perfume capsules in the spray. If the perfume capsules are not evenly distributed in the liquid, some sprayed compositions may have a higher or lower concentration of perfume capsules than other sprays, resulting in inconsistent delivery of freshness to the air or surface.
Attempts have been made to suspend various different particles in compositions for different purposes. However, such attempts have included structurant systems that may not be sprayable. For example, such compositions may be very viscous and may result in large spray droplets when sprayed from a spray dispenser or may not be sprayable at all. Such compositions may not be acceptable to a user from an appearance standpoint. Such compositions may also not deliver a uniform distribution of the product onto a surface, which may negatively affect the performance of the product, including resulting in surface staining, surface residue, or inconsistent scent distribution. These structurant systems may also leave behind a residue after the composition dries on a surface.
There is a need to provide a sprayable product comprising benefit delivery particles that delivers a uniform distribution of small spray droplets with minimal residue.